Me Seguirá Amando Como Soy
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Cuando era joven pensaba que todo iba a ser para siempre, que podría divertirme y haciendo lo que más me gusta junto con mis amigas, pero luego me di cuenta de que no todo dura para siempre y que cuando perdiera mi "encanto" ya no serviría para nada... hasta que llego él, aquel quien logró, sin que me diera cuenta, ganarse mi corazón y que me ama como soy y no por como me veo.


**ME SEGUIRÁ AMANDO COMO SOY**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes sabrán cada primero de mes voy a subir un fic especial sobre un personaje olvidado de la serie (A pesar de que hoy es segundo) y sé muy bien que desde hace rato que no subo un fic especial de este tipo pero recuerden que he estado ocupado haciendo los fics en votaciones y uno que otro fic especial Coffcoff Drabbles Coffcoff ¡Mío, mío y solamente mío y de nadie más! Coffcoff. **

**Ahora bien volviendo a este fic es de un personaje que MUY pocas personas toman en cuenta y que es incluso MÁS olvidado que los otros personajes olvidados de los que he hecho fics como Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón Guermo, el Chef e incluso más olvidado que Estela o que Mark y su hermana Rebecca y que da la casualidad de que el protagonista de esta historia es una chica ¿Adivinan de quién se trata? Pues de nada más y nada menos que… (Tambores por favor XD) ¡LEXUS! (Ahora las personas ponen una cara de ¡WTF!) Pues sí, este fic será sobre ella ¿Por qué? Es como dije ahorita ya que son muy, pero muy, pero MUY pocas las veces que alguien la pone en algún fic y como todos ustedes saben en MUCHAS ocasiones la he puesto a ella en mis historias como la novia de Butters (Ya saben, por mi deseo de ser original y diferente y romper con la SIEMPRE monotonía del Bunny XD) Y también hago esta historia porque hace poco leí un fic llamado: UN CORAZÓN ROTO de xanderfiles quién es un novato por estos lados y aparte de mí ha sido el único en hacer un fic Buttus o Lextters (Butters-Lexus). **

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad y como los demás personajes olvidados esta historia será contada desde el punto de vista del personaje principal.**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama sonriendo enormemente y siendo abrazada por detrás por mi amorcito que también dormía plácidamente sonriendo como yo y podía sentir su respiración contra mi cabello y cuello; luego él se removió un poco apegándome más a su cuerpo y yo solo por puro instinto cogí mi sábana para cubrirnos mejor y mantenernos calientitos ya que los dos estábamos totalmente desnudos porque la noche anterior… bueno, ya podrán imaginarse lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche.

Pero luego de unos minutos, mi reloj despertador empezó a sonar haciendo que los dos despertáramos y nos incorporamos al mismo tiempo que bostezábamos y mientras que él estiraba los brazos para luego tallarse los ojos, yo trataba de acomodar y arreglar lo mejor que podía mi abundante y desordenado cabello.

-Buenos días cariño…- le salude para luego darle un besito en la boca.

-Buenos días mi vida…- me devolvió el saludo- ¿Cómo dormiste…?- me preguntó tan atento como siempre.

-Contigo siempre bien…- le dije sonriendo para después darle otro beso, solo que esta vez en la mejilla izquierda.

Pero luego él cogió su celular de una de mis mesitas de noche y al verlo puso una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Oh sal-salchichas! Tengo muchos me-mensajes y llamadas de mis pa-padres pre-preguntándome en donde es-estaba- dijo él muy preocupado para luego dejar su celular en la mesita- cu-cuando llegue a ca-casa me van a regañar y cas-castigar mucho-siguió diciendo de forma preocupante frotándose los nudillos de forma adorable, pero fruncí el ceño un poco molesta por lo que le pasa.

-Ya, no te preocupes. No importa lo que te digan tus padres después de todo valió totalmente la pena- le trate de tranquilizar sonriendo coquetamente y el solamente desvió la mirada y siguiendo frotándose los nudillos, pero un poco sonrojado y sonriendo con los labios apretados.

Así que nos duchamos juntos y nos arreglamos, él usando un suéter azul tan celeste como sus lindos ojos y unos pantalones verdes, mientras que yo usaba mi provocativo uniforme, pero encima de este me puse un largo abrigo que me cubría por completo sin revelar nada.

-Vamos preciosa- me dijo mi cielito estando afuera de mi linda y pequeña casita y sentado en su bella e imponente Harley.

-Si mi vida- dije al mismo tiempo que me sentaba detrás de él y lo abrazaba por la cintura y a pesar de esta posición podía notar ese lindo sonrojo en su carita.

Después de unos pocos minutos habíamos llegado a mi lugar de trabajo.

-Que te valla bien en la escuela, amorcito- le dije estando los dos ante la puerta de empleados.

-Que también te valla bien en el trabajo linda y no dejes que… ya sabes, que los pesados te traten de seducir y ese tipo de cosas- me dijo él con cierta molestia y frotándose otra vez los nudillos.

-No te preocupes muñeco, sabes muy bien que solo tengo ojos para ti y que solamente tú eres el único que puede gozar de mi cuerpo- le asegure sonriendo y de nuevo él se sonrojo de forma adorable- hasta luego, nos vemos en la tarde- dicho esto me empiné para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Has-hasta luego- después de despedirnos él se retiró en su moto y yo me adentre al restaurante y me dirigí a donde dé estaban mis amigas preparándose para otra jornada de trabajo.

-Hola chicas- les saludé al mismo tiempo que entraba a una sala.

-Hola Lexus- me saludaron casi todas ellas al mismo tiempo dejando un momento de maquillarse.

-Llegaste un poco tarde- me regañó un poco una de mis mejores amigas, Ferrari.

-¿Es que acaso te la pasaste toda la noche divirtiéndote con tu noviecito?- me preguntó otra de mis mejores amigas, Porche, sonriendo de forma picarona.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo cuya respuesta ya conoces?- le pregunté con la misma sonrisa y todas ellas rieron un poco.

-No es el momento de que pierdan el tiempo en tonterías chicas y terminen de alistarse- nos apresuró uno de nuestros guardaespaldas un poco molesto.

-Sí, ya vamos Fred- le dijo otra amiga mía, Mercedes, un poco hastiada- apúrate Lexus antes de que siga jodiendo- me dijo.

-Ya voy- dicho esto saqué de una pequeña maleta mi equipo de maquillaje y rápidamente me empecé a delinear los parpados, las pestañas, ponerme pintalabios y echarme un poco de polvo en las mejillas- ya está- dije contemplándome en el espejo.

-No seas presumida y vamos a atender a nuestros ansiosos clientes- me dijo Porche riendo un poco y luego todas fuimos a comenzar otro día de trabajo.

Esperen… ¿Acaso me presente? Creo que no… así que permítanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Elizabeth Prings, mejor conocida por mis amigas y conocidos como Lexus, tengo 17 años de edad, vivo en el peculiar y medio raro pueblo de South Park y trabajo en Hooters y tengo como novio al chico más lindo, tierno, tímido, amable, gentil, considerado y con el corazón más grande que existe en todo el mundo llamado Leopold Stouch conocido mejor por el tierno apodo de Butters.

¿Cómo es posible que un chico como él este con una chica cómo y por qué trabajo en un lugar como Hooters?

Todo comenzó hace muchos años cuando era una niña chiquita, nunca conocí a mis padres ya que ellos murieron en un incendio, así que la que me cuidaba era una tía hermana de mi madre o por lo menos hacía todo lo posible por cuidarme y mantenerme ya que era muy pobre, tanto que no podía mandarme a la escuela y apenas teníamos para comer. Hubiera sido toda una situación de pesadilla si habríamos seguido de esa forma, hasta que un rayo de esperanza para mí descendió del Cielo dándome una grandiosa oportunidad para salir de ese decadente estilo de vida.

Ese rayo de esperanza era un lugar llamado: Pasitas. Que es un restaurante para personas jóvenes, específicamente para chicos jóvenes, es como una especie de Hooters en versión infantil ya que las que atendíamos a los chicos éramos por supuesto niñas que no solamente llevábamos los pedidos a nuestros clientes sino que también teníamos que entretenerlos de alguna manera ya sea haciendo bailes sexys, cantando, jugando con aros hula hula entre otras cosas que nos resultaban muy divertidas a nosotras y para ganarnos una que otra propina le decíamos alguna especie de cumplido o diciendo que eran geniales mientras que el resto eran unos tontos y nos daban nombres de autos lujosos, de ahí mi sobrenombre de Lexus y el de las demás chicas.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad ya que nos pagaban por divertirnos y haciendo lo que más nos gustaba y sobretodo porque ahí las chicas éramos muy unidas entre nosotras y nos apoyábamos mutuamente, como una especie de hermandad sobretodo porque muchas de mis amigas estaban en situaciones muy parecidas a la mía y este trabajo era una salvación para no terminar en la calle y más porque nos daban nuestra propia casita en dónde vivir.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, sentía algo que estaba cambiando y me incomodaba, por lo menos para mí ya que cuando crecíamos y nos volvíamos unas hermosas adolescentes nos transfirieron a Hooters, es como si nos graduáramos de la primaria y entráramos a la secundaría.

Eso no era lo que me incomodaba ya que las cosas en Hooters eran casi exactamente igual que en Pasitas, solo que teníamos que usar ropa MÁS provocativa y aún podíamos divertirnos y pasarla bien y recibir propinas de nuestros clientes; pero es esto lo que me incomodaba ya que si antes eran los niños los que se quedaban hipnotizados por nuestros movimientos, ahora eran los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos los que babeaban por nosotras.

Era algo que no me incomodaba de niña y que no le daba mucha importancia ya que obviamente era una niña y los clientes eran niños, pero al ser más grande me daba cuenta de que todas nosotras solamente llamábamos la atención de los clientes por nuestros bellos cuerpos, eso me incomodaba ya que nuestros clientes no pierden el tiempo en decirnos algún piropo o comentario o "cumplido" de muy mal gusto.

Pero eso no solamente me hacía sentir incomoda, sino que también me ponía muy triste, ya que los chicos solo nos querían por cómo somos por fuera, oh sea por tener grandes senos y un buen trasero, y no nos quería por cómo somos por dentro o por nuestra personalidad ya que ninguno de ellos en realidad quería tener algo serio con alguna de nosotras ya que nos consideraban "chicas ardientes de una sola noche".

No soy ninguna tonta, sé que no siempre seré una hermosa jovencita con un hermoso cuerpo y lo que más deseaba era encontrar a un joven que me amara y aceptara como soy y que lo siguiera haciendo aún después de que dejara de ser tan joven y perdiera mi "encanto". A mis amigas esto no parece incomodarle ya que tienen el concepto de: "Disfrutémoslo mientras podamos" y no piensan a futuro, de hecho yo pensaba exactamente de esa forma durante mucho tiempo… hasta que conocí a mi lindo Butters.

En realidad él y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños de 9 años, oh por lo menos él me conocía ya que para mí él era uno de los tantos clientes que atendía y ni siquiera sabía su nombre y solamente lo llamaba amorcito o cielito como le decía a los demás niños.

Pero fue cuando nos encontramos por segunda vez cuando si lo había empezado a tener en cuenta, fue hace 2 años…

_**Flash back:**_

_Las chicas y yo nos estábamos alistando para iniciar otro día de trabajo._

_-¿Haremos lo de costumbre o seré yo quien moje mi camisa hoy?- pregunté para saber lo que iba a hacer ese día._

_-No, eso lo harás mañana. Hoy bailaras Twerk- me dijo Ferrari mientras movía un poco lo mechones de su frente._

_-¿Entonces ella y alguna de nosotras bailaremos, cierto?- preguntó Porche con todo interés y cuando Ferrari dijo eso muchas de nosotras soltamos un "¡YIII!" de la emoción._

_Después de haber entretenido a nuestros clientes bailando sensualmente, me iba a tomar un pequeño descanso._

_-¡Oye Lexus, ve a atender la mesa 7 ya que hay un chico al que necesitan que animen!- me dijo Porche y no pude evitar soltar un bufido hastiada ya que quería descansar._

_-¡Ya voy!- exclamé para luego dirigirme a dónde me pidieron y mientras me acercaba a la mesa vi a un grupo de chicos._

_Dos de ellos estaban discutiendo e insultándose por algo, era un gordo y el otro un pelirrojo, mientras que un chico pompón rojo los miraba creo avergonzado sujetándose el puente de la nariz, los otros chicos que los acompañaban eran un castaño que miraba muy emocionado a mis amigas, otro chico es negro que parecía reír por su aptitud, mientras que un pequeño rubio despeinado exclamaba que todo esto era demasiada presión al mismo tiempo que se jalaba su raro cabello y temblaba mucho y otro chico con un chullo azul de pompón amarillo tiene una mirada fría con la cual miraba a mis amigas y sonriendo de medio lado y los últimos no los podía ver bien porque estaban de espalda, pero uno era rubio claro y el otro rubio cenizo._

_-Hola guapos ¿En qué les puedo servir?- les hice la misma pregunta que les hago a todos los clientes mientras me ponía a un lado de la mesa._

_-Hola muñeca- me saludo el rubio cenizo, enseguida lo reconocí como Kenny ya que él es un cliente muy frecuente y con el que ha pasado un buen rato con varias de mis amigas._

_-Quiero que me traigas una orden de enchiladas, un plato de espaguetis, unos tacos…- comenzó a decirme ese chico castaño de forma un poco apresurada y emocionada._

_-Cálmate Clyde, te va a dar una indigestión- le trató de tranquilizar su amigo negro._

_-Sí culón #2, no venimos aquí solamente para llenar las tripas- le dijo ese chico del chullo azul con voz nasal, pero sin dejar de ver a mis amigas._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?- les volví a preguntar solo por pura costumbre._

_-Es que nuestro amigo está muy triste y decaído ya que la semana pasado fue su cumpleaños y no lo pudo festejar como se debía y por eso lo trajimos aquí para que le puedan levantar los ánimos- me dijo Kenny mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros del otro rubio que no le podía ver bien la cara ya que tenía la cabeza gacha._

_-¡Pues me encantaría mucho animarlos! Ya que todos ustedes son tan geniales mientras que el resto son unos tontos- les seguí diciendo lo mismo que les digo a los demás clientes._

_-Sí, sí. Dices la misma mierda que dicen las demás putas- me dijo muy groseramente ese chico gordo dejando de discutir un momento con ese pequeño pelirrojo y lo miré muy molesta._

_-Cállate Cartman- le dijo el chico del pompón rojo todavía sujetándose el puente de la nariz._

_-¿Entonces podrás animar a nuestro amigo?- me pidió Kenny haciendo caso omiso a ese odioso._

_-¡Por supuesto!- les dije conservando mi semblante y me senté al lado del otro rubio- hola muñeco ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté sonriendo y mientras que el resto de los chicos hacían sus pedidos a alguna de mis amigas, pero él seguía con la cabeza gacha sin haberme prestado atención- ¿Por qué estas así, lindo?- le volví a preguntar poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho._

_-No-no, nada. Es so-solo que…- me comenzó a decir él al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza._

_Ahí fue cuando lo volví a ver después de tantos años, esos hermosos ojos azul celestes, su linda carita no había cambiado casi nada desde que tenía 9 años. No lo reconocí ni me acorde de él enseguida, pero se me había quedado viendo de forma un poco graciosa ya que tenía la boca entreabierta y con un ligero y bello rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿Sí?- le pregunté para que siguiera hablándome de su problema._

_-Lo-lo-lo que pasa es que mis pa-padres están muy mo-molestos conmigo y me habían castigado durante una semana si im-importarles que cumplía a-años- me dijo él tímidamente él frotándose los nudillos, gesto que me pareció más tierno que su sonrojo._

_-Oh pero cuanto lo lamento cariño, es muy injusto que castiguen a un chico tan lindo como tú- le dije con un poco de pesar mientras la acariciaba un poco su cabello haciendo que si carita se pusiera bien rojita y se frotara rápidamente sus nudillos- pero tranquilo, aquí las demás chicas y yo estamos para hacerte sentir mejor- le seguí tratando de tranquilizar esta vez acariciándole la mejilla derecha._

_-Gra-gracias- me dijo él en un hilo de voz muy tímidamente y agachando la cabeza pero sin dejar de estar rojito y todavía frotándose los nudillos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y desde ese momento él se había vuelto un cliente muy frecuente de Hooters no por la rica comida que se sirve o para ver a las demás chicas, sino para verme a mí y solamente a mí.

Siguió así durante unos meses. En ese tiempo no me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y de los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacía mí y solamente lo veía como un cliente persistente y no fue como hasta a la cuarta o quinta vez que me vino a ver cuándo me acordé de él y de cómo había tratado de ganarse mi corazón la primera vez.

A decir verdad en ese lapsus de tiempo de meses no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de tener una relación sentimental con un chico y solamente me enfocaba en el trabajo divirtiéndome y entreteniendo a los clientes junto con mis amigas sin pensar en el futuro, como lo había dicho antes. Pero después de ese tiempo había empezado a ver algo en Butters que no veía en los demás chicos y eso era que él no estaba obsesionado conmigo por mi bello físico sino que realidad quería conocerme más a fondo a nivel personal y no una simple relación entre cliente y empleada.

Eso hizo que sin darme cuenta me empezara a encariñar con él poco a poco, sobre todo porque él es bastante más tierno, considerado y tímido que casi todos los clientes, es algo que ya se le notaba a leguas de distancia, pero que me gustaba ya que no es uno de esos sinvergüenzas picarones.

He contado mucho hasta ahora, pero eso no explicaba como él y yo somos novios. Esto paso poco tiempo de darme cuenta de lo tierno y considerado que es…

_**Flash back:**_

_Ya se estaba acabando otro día de trabajo y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme…_

_-Le-Lexus…- me llamó él y como siempre de forma muy tímida, cabizbajo y frotándose los nudillos, pero esta vez con un sonrojo un poco más intenso de lo normal._

_-¿Dime?- le pregunté sonriendo y él empezó a sudar nervioso y se tragó un nudo que tenía en la garganta y sus piernas temblaban levemente como si estuviera a punto de irse corriendo._

_-Yo que-quería preguntarte ¿sí-sí que-querías salir con-conmigo?- me preguntó casi en susurro y sin verme a los ojos._

_No podía negar que me había asombrado por su petición ya que en realidad nunca antes un chico me había invitado a salir, al menos de esa forma tan cordial. Así que me puse a pensar un momento y como sabía que él no era como esos descarados, dije lo siguiente._

_-Ummm… está bien- cuando le dije esto él sonrió enormemente, como el villano ese de Batman… como era que se llamaba… el Guasón o algo así._

_-Gra-gracias por aceptar- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

_-No, gracias a ti por invitarme y espero que nos divirtamos mucho- le agradecí sonriendo también._

_Y vaya que nos divertimos mucho, ya que fuimos a la feria y nos montamos en muchas de las atracciones, como la montaña rusa en la cual él casi vomita, luego a la casa de los espejos divirtiéndonos por las diferentes formas que tomábamos, después a los autos locos en dónde él parecía disfrutar mucho atropellando a los demás mientras yo era su copilota, luego a las tazas locas en dónde él casi vomita otra vez. En fin, podría tratar de mencionar todas las atracciones en las que nos montamos pero me tomaría todo el día._

_Y después de una divertida noche, él se tomó la molestia de dejarme en mi casita._

_-Espero que te haya gustado la feria- me dijo él un poco apenado y frotándose otra vez los nudillos._

_-¡Claro! Me divertí mucho- le dije muy alegre y emocionada y él se me quedó viendo un poco asombrado._

_-¿En-en serio?- me preguntó._

_-Por supuesto, eres muy amable, tierno y lindo- no pude evitar decirle lo que pienso sobre él, estaba tan emocionada que se me salió; pero luego miré mi reloj en mi mano derecha y me preocupé un poco- pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, así que gracias por todo, hasta mañana- le agradecí para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar a mi casa y estando ahí no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ¡Nunca antes me había divertido tanto! Ni siquiera en todos los años que llevaba trabajando tanto en Pasitas como en Hooters y todo gracias a él…_

_Y luego de unas semanas, llegó uno de los días más importantes de mi vida._

_-Le-Lexus- me llamó Butters tan tímido y adorable como siempre._

_-¿Dime Butters?- le dije también sonriendo como siempre, a pesar de que el local estaba por cerrar y él parecía estar más nervioso y asustado que cuando me pidió ir a esa cita._

_-Yo… eh… pu-pues…- no hablaba bien y parecía que le estaba a punto de dar un paro cardiaco._

_-Habla con toda confianza, que no te de miedo- le dije todavía sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro._

_Y en un acto que me sorprendió mucho, él me tomó la mano y me vio con una determinación que nunca antes había visto en él._

_-Lexus- dijo esta vez con firmeza- tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?- me siguió diciendo firme y eso me extrañó un poco._

_-Eh… pero por supuesto, has venido aquí tantas veces que eres como parte de la hermandad- no pude evitar decir este comentario bromista y él pareció tragarse un nudo en la garganta._

_-¿Y so-somos amigos, ci-cierto?- me preguntó esto ya tímido y me volvió a extrañar._

_-Pues claro, en realidad tú eres el único amigo barón que tengo- le dije sonriendo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuando le pregunté esto él de nuevo se puso bastante nervioso._

_-Es que yo… eh…- empezó a frotarse las nudillos tiernamente como siempre lo hace- Es que yo qui-quiero que se-seamos más que a-amigos- cuando me dijo estas palabras abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa._

_-¿Cómo di-dices?- le logré preguntar a duras penas._

_-Que… que tú me gustas mucho, Lexus. No solo porque eres una chica muy hermosa sino por tu personalidad tan alegre, por tu calidez, tu carisma que tienes tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo y tienes mucha vida y por otras cualidades más que nunca terminaría de decir- cada una de las palabras que salía de su boca me dejaban sin habla- y me pre-preguntaba… ¿sí querías ser mí no-novia?- me preguntó otra vez sonrojándose._

_-…- no sabía que decirle, es decir… ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Jamás creí que un chico me llegara a querer de esa manera, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que él quién es el chico más amable y tierno que alguna vez haya conocido, pero luego recordé… que él una vez había dicho que fuimos novios frente a sus padres, pero como era una niñita no le prestaba ni 5 de atención; pero ahora es diferente, MUY difernte, ya que el cariño y aprecio que le tenía, sin darme cuenta de nuevo, se transformó en algo mucho más profundo y no puedo volver a cometer el mismo error de esa vez._

_-¿No-no quieres, verdad?- me preguntó él y pude notar como se le estaban aguando los ojos- ¡Lo sabía es como la última vez!- exclamó esto dándome la espalda y tapándose la cara con las manos y negando la cabeza- ¡Es que soy un idiota, soy un perdedor sin remedio! ¡¿Qué chica se querría fijar en mí?!- siguió lamentándose y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo de Hooters._

_-¡Espera Butters!- me apresuré y lo detuve- ¿Pero por qué te dices esas cosas? ¡Sí no eres nada de eso!- le traté de tranquilizar, pero él seguía llorando._

_-Pe-pero si me di-dijiste que no- me dijo él tratando de secarse sus lágrimas._

_-¿Y cuándo dije que no?- le dije esto ya sonriendo y él me vio muy asombrado y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero yo seguí hablando- Butters… sé que te he dicho esto antes y lo volveré a decir: tú eres un chico tierno, amable, gentil, considerado, lindo, ayudas a los demás de forma incondicional y siempre tienes esa linda sonrisa en tu bella cara. Cualquier chica sería muy afortunada al tener a alguien como tú de novio- ahora fue mi turno de alagarlo y su antes expresión de profunda tristeza fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa angelical._

_-Entonces… ¿Qui-quieres ser mí no-novia?- me hizo la misma pregunta._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dicho esto le abracé por el cuello y le plante un profundo beso en los labios tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa y que se pusiera tan rojo como un corazón, pero luego correspondió el gesto abrazándome por la cintura y profundizando el beso._

_-Oh… ¡Pero que ternura!- exclamó Ferrari y apenas nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas en todo ese momento se nos había quedado viendo y todas ellas sonreían enormemente._

_-¡Es tan bello!- exclamó esta vez Porche juntando sus manos y haciendo un batido de pestañas._

_-¡Te sacaste el premio mayor, Lexus!- exclamó esta vez Mercedes._

_-Y uno muy lindo cabe decir- luego de que Ferrari dijera esto todas ellas empezaron a aplaudirnos y felicitarnos y eso nos avergonzó a nosotros por igual._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán, el resto es historia. Llevamos casi dos años de hermosa relación, gozando de la compañía del otro (con un claro doble significado) y conociéndonos de la cabeza a los pies, yo diciéndole como entre a Pasitas desde chica y la vida que tenía y él contándome los pesados que eran sus padres y como siempre lo castigaban por cualquier cosa; él me pidió que no los conociera ya que considerando la clase de trabajo que tengo, pensarían que soy como esas chicas de las calles y en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos si son como él los describe.

En fin, sin casi en dos años hemos vivido un dulce cuento de hadas ¿Cuánto crecerá nuestra felicidad en los tiempos venideros cuando ya seamos mayores? Ya que fue gracias a él que me di cuenta de que no siempre iba a ser una cara bonita y tengo mucha fortuna de haberlo vuelto a encontrar ya que siempre, por toda la eternidad él…

_**ME SEGUIRÁ AMANDO COMO SOY…**_

-Lexus, tienes una visita- me dijo Porche sonriendo, lo que solo significa una cosa…

-¡Hola preciosa!- me saludó mi lindo Butters.

-¡Hola cariño!- le devolví el saludo y nos acercamos y nos abrazamos y acariciamos sin reservas y besábamos profundamente- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le pregunté luego de separarnos.

-Muy bien- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro tanto. Pero… ya casi han pasado dos años desde que somos novios ¿No deberíamos hacer algo especial?- le pregunté mientras enrollaba mi índice derecho en su cabello.

-Oh por supuesto ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar en un restaurante italiano muy fino?- me preguntó sonriendo tan cálidamente como siempre.

-Eso suena bien… y después de eso nos divertiremos tratando de crear nuevas posiciones- le dije esto sonriendo pícaramente y chequeándole un ojo haciendo que se pusiera muy rojito y frotándose los nudillos de forma adorable como de costumbre.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de romance y recuerden que no soy precisamente un experto en este tema pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ;D y espero que con esto hayan más personas que decidan hacer fics de Butters con Lexus para así dejar descansar el Bunny (Cosa que parece ser una misión imposible, Ummm… se necesita a Tom Cruise para esto entonces XD).**

**En fin, no solo hice esto para variar el Bunny, sino para que se pongan a pensar ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que trabajan en lugares como Hooters luego de que pierdan su "encanto"? Porque creo que la vida luego de eso ya no sería tan fácil ¿Cierto? D: pero bueno, de seguro a algunas de ellas le llegará su príncipe azul (como a Lexus) que la quiera y ame como es y no por tener un buen culito y un gran par de melones :D.**

**Ah y por cierto, que no se les olviden los fics que están en votaciones y que estoy subiendo, para que así elijan el fic que más les guste y llame la atención ;D.**


End file.
